


Zmizelá

by neviathiel



Category: Saga (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neviathiel/pseuds/neviathiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minipovídka napsána na účelem mrzkého zisku bodu v soutěži Klišé bingo ( http://sosaci.net/dmd/node/13069 ).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zmizelá

Někde se stala chyba. To bylo Sahře jasné, ještě než sundala ze zad krosnu.  
„Hej!“ zavolala ze dveří. „Tady už někdo bydlí!“

Čekala. Krosnu odložila u dveří. Nevypadalo to jako pár zbytečností po minulé obyvatelce. Pár kusů oblečení ve skříni. Asi deset knih. Kartáč na vlasy. Pilník na nehty. Černé triko přehozené přes židli. Na stole propiska a papír s obrázkem, jaké si lidé obvykle čmárají při telefonování, nebo když nemají co dělat.  
Za chvíli přijde obyvatelka pokoje. Sahra se jí omluví, vysvětlí jí situaci a možná by si mohly po službě popovídat. Třeba o tom, že se Heist na stará kolena zbláznil. Určitě tu šílenost četla taky.  
Přišla blíž k polici. Pár knih neznala, ale jeden název ji zaujal. Tuhle by si ráda půjčila.  
„Chceš si něco vzít?“  
„Promiň, já…“  
Zmlkla.  
Ve dveřích stála žena v uniformě, kterou Sahra ještě nikdy neviděla. „Ta už se nevrátí.“  
„Jak nevrátí?“ zeptala se Sahra zmateně.  
„Prostě je pryč. Máš sbalit její věci do krabic a zatím to nechat tady.“

Nedávalo to smysl. Věci padlých se okamžitě posílaly zpátky rodině. Nemluvě o tom, že fronta byla někde na druhé straně planety. Daleko. Relativně.  
Poslali ji zpátky na frontu?  
Celý pokoj vypadal, že se jeho obyvatelka každou chvíli vrátí a bude naštvaná, že někdo narušil její soukromí a sahá na její věci. Sahra nesnášela, když někdo sahal na její věci. Nerada sahala na cizí věci.  
Zhluboka se nadechla. Nejtěžší věc na začátek. Poskládala oblečení ve skříni. V duchu se omluvila majitelce. Ani neví, jak se jmenuje.  
Zaklepala u sousedních dveří. Napůl vybalená krosna. Vyjevený pohled nováčka.  
„Promiň.“  
Pokud místo dokončení prvního úkolu bude pobíhat po ženské ubytovně a vyptávat se, opravdu neudělá dobrý první dojem.  
V šuplíku našla fotoaparát. Šuplík zase zavřela.  
Kartáč schovala do pouzdra na toaletní potřeby, které se jí povedlo najít už po deseti minutách. Ještě z něj trčelo několik rovných zelených vlasů. Punkerka? Zaplašila vzpomínku na střední. Nemusí se hned první večer sentimentálně rozbrečet.  
Žádná černá rtěnka ani tužka na oči. Aspoň je to jednodušší.  
Knihy naskládala do krabice a tu rovnou zavřela. Druhou zatím nechala otevřenou. Mobil položila nahoru na oblečení. Nemohla najít pouzdro. Pomyslela na fotoaparát.  
Kdyby věděla, jak vypadá…  
Dveře byly zavřené.  
První fotka, kterou otevřela, byla selfie před zrcadlem. V pozadí barevná stěna a skříňka. Tohle bylo foceno ještě doma. Je docela hezká. Zelené krátké vlasy. Punkový účes. Asi. Křehká drobná křídla. Celkově křehký dojem. Zdání často klame. Sahra měla na střední spolužáka, jehož křídla byla pro muší váhu. On sám byl asi tak o jednu kategorii výš. Spolužáci ho jednou vysadili na střechu a pak se smíchem odletěli. Musel slézt po fasádě. Ve škole to neoznámil. Za rohem si počkal na hlavouna téhle patry, vyrobil mu ukázkový monokl, zlomil nosní přepážku a vyrazil dva zuby. Frajer se pokusil incident nahlásit, ale nikdo mu nevěřil, že ho zmlátil třídní skrček. Z takových lidí bývají buď sveřepí postrachové, anebo introverti, kteří každému ukazují prostředníček.  
Soudě podle té knihovny bude na chlapy. Jak jinak. Pravděpodobnost 96%.  
Zavřela složku s obrázky. Jméno nikde. Aspoň ví, jak vypadá. 

První denní ve velíně. Sahra těkala očima po monitorech. Nebylo to o moc lepší. Paradoxně by radši byla venku mezi vězni. Přepadl ji stejný tísnivý pocit, jako když byla poprvé na frontě. Ne ten pocit, že to nezvládne. Ten druhý. Ten horší.  
„Co mám s těmi věcmi dělat? Neměly by se poslat její rodině?“  
„To by musela být oficiálně mrtvá.“ V odpovědi nebyl ani tak nezájem jako spíš otrávení neochota dál se o tom bavit.  
„Takže víte, o koho jde.“  
„Je to důležitý?“  
„Jak se jmenuje?“  
Kira sundala nohy ze stolu. „Proč se na to sakra pořád ptáš? Tak ty krabice třeba odnes do skladu, jestli ti vadí.“  
„Jestli se tady něco stalo, měla bych to vědět,“ odsekla podrážděně Sahra.  
Na jednom monitoru se něco pohlo. Ukázala na něj  
„Sakra. Nemají se spolu bavit. Někoho tam pošlem,“ sykla Kira a sáhla po interkomu. „OK. Já tě nevidím na monitoru. Už vidím.“  
Obě chvilku sledovaly, jak dozorce rozhání od sebe trojici rohatejch.  
„Poslyš, tohle neber na lehkou váhu,“ řekla Kira. „Nenech je bavit se spolu. Nenech je vůbec mluvit. Nikdy nevíš, co začnou invokovat. Viděla jsem jednoho rozmlátit dvoumetrový šutr na cucky kouzlem. Představit si, co by to udělalo s tebou.“  
„Dovedu,“ kývla Sahra a zabodla pohled do jednoho monitoru, na kterém se míhaly vzdálené siluety.  
„Ber to vážně, sakra. Nebav se s nimi a nic jim neříkej. Ani jak se jmenuješ.“  
Sahra si založila ruce a přikývla. Úzkost zmizela stejně rychle, jako přišla.  
„Alana.“  
„Co?“  
„Tak se jmenovala ta holka, co ses na ni vyptávala.“  
„Jmenovala? Takže je mrtvá?“  
„Doufám,“ zamumlala Kira a otočila se i se židlí k zadnímu monitoru.  
Dál už se na tohle téma nechtěla bavit. 

Zaklepala na dveře sousedního pokoje.  
„Ahoj. Pojď dál. Kde jsi dneska měla službu? Neviděla jsem tě.“  
Dívka je asi o pět let mladší než Sahra a tváří se předpisově. Ale společnost vůbec neodmítla.  
„Na velíně. Dohlíželi jsme na vás.“  
„Aha.“  
„Jaká byla ta tvoje?“

Přes krabice přehodila bundu. Lehla si čelem ke zdi. Moc to nepomohlo.  
Rozsvítila. Přitáhla si papír, který ještě pořád ležel na stole. Chvíli koukala do papíru s čmáranicí. Vypadal, jako kdyby ho někdo poskládal a narovnal. Bezmyšlenkovitě ho otočila.  
Na druhé straně bylo něco napsáno.  
Zkratka?  
Zívla a protřela si oči. Nic jí to neříkalo. Možná je utahaná. 

Služba venku. Celou dobu nesundala ruku ze zbraně. Nedokázala dostat z hlavy, co jí řekla Kira. Něco za ním bylo. Souvisí to s Alanou. Určitě.  
Kolega, ke kterému ji právě přidělili, byl stejně bdělý jako ona. A rozhodně tady nebyl poprvé.  
„Můžu se tě na něco zeptat? Asi to bude znít jako blbost.“  
„Jo, klidně.“  
„Co znamená Marko?“  
„Nevím.“  
Uslyšela několik slov v cizím jazyce. Vylekaně se otočila. Nerozuměla, ale bylo jí jasné, že ten vězeň promluvil na ni. A teď se na ni dívá.  
„Co to sakra…?“  
„Drž klapačku!“ zařval kolega a vyběhl směrem k vězni. Napřáhl se k němu, jako když ho chce uhodit. Vězeň se s úšklebkem vrátil k práci. 

Převrátila papír asi potřetí. Nakonec ho poskládala a dala k ostatním věcem.  
Fotoaparát.  
Sedla si na postel. První fotku znala. Následoval další autoportrét. Stejné prostředí, stejné tričko, jiný výraz tváře. Pak nitro stanu. Nejspíš z fronty. Tenhle pokoj, foto ode dveří. Někdo v oranžové košili –  
„Kurva!“ zaječela. Foťák skončil na zemi  
Občas slýchala, že barbaři z Wraithu jsou dva a půl metru metry vysocí, mají rohy, rudé planoucí oči, ostří špičaté zuby a kůži rohovitou jako štít. Když jednoho z nich poprvé viděla zblízka, vyděsilo ji, jak normálně vypadá. Až na tu rohovitou hrůzu na hlavě. Dívala se na něj skrz hledáček pistole. Stál na vyvýšené skále a zdálo se, že se rozhlíží a opírá o jakousi dřevěnou hůl. Pak se najednou podíval přímo na Sahru – na jejich letoun – a mrštil po nich kouzlem. Kvůli těm několika vteřinám byl letoun v háji a Sahra putovala sem na prokletý Cleave.  
Zvedla fotoaparát. Naštěstí ho nerozbila. Podívala se na fotku ještě jednou. Tohle nebylo z fronty. Tenhle měl na sobě oranžovou kombinézu a díval se někam do spodního levého rohu fotky.  
Proč si sakra Alana fotila vězně?

„Kiro? Můžu s tebou mluvit?“  
Je rozespalá a naštvaná. „Je to důležité?“  
„Možná. Určitě je to dost divné.“  
„Hm.“  
„Tohle jsem našla v jejím foťáku,“ vysvětlovala Sahra o chvíli později. „Vyhledala jsem si jeho číslo. Je vedený jako uprchlík.“  
Kira na ni bezvýrazně zírala.  
„Myslím, že se jmenuje Marko. Napsala si jeho jméno.“  
Mlčení.  
„Tohle je první novinka po dvou měsících.“ Povzdech. Kopancem odsunula židli od stolu. „Jsou dveře zavřené?“  
Sahra se posadila.  
„Zmizeli oba ve stejný den.“ Kira poposedla a založila si ruce. „Asi ji vzal s sebou. Totiž… párkrát ho někdo viděl, jak se motá kolem ní. Vždycky pracoval někde blízko. Občas se na ni díval. Možná s ní i mluvil. Těžko říct. Některý předstíraj, že ani nerozumí, přitom se uměj domluvit.“  
„Kurva,“ vypadlo ze Sahry. Slyšela také historky o tom, že jejich mužům se líbí ženy z Landfallu. Otřásla se.   
„Alana byla vždycky trochu mimo. Hlava v oblacích, chápej. Četla knihy a tak. No a takhle to skončilo. Teď může být kdekoliv. Možná ji vzal s sebou jako pojistku. Anebo ji dostal někam za frontu. Chceš přemejslet o tom, za jak dlouho jim dojde, že z ní nic nevytlučou? Teď asi budeš taky. Ono kdoví, jestli se vůbec dostali skrz lesy. Ty věci, co tam žijou … neviděla jsem je. Ale slyšela jsem o nich.“   
„Hledaly je nějaké pátrací skupiny?“  
Kira se na ni podívala jako na naprostého idiota. „Plýtvat spoustou lidí na hledání jedné neopatrné holky?“   
„To ji vůbec nikdo…?“  
„Ne.“  
Ticho.   
„Co s tím? Je nám to jméno k něčemu?“ zeptala se tiše. V tu chvíli by nejradši byla miliony kilometrů odtud. Ideálně doma. Zasraná válka. Zasraní rohatí.  
„Nech to plavat.“  
  
O několik tisíc kilometrů dál žena se zelenými vlasy hleděla skrz díru ve švu stanu do páru zelených očí. "Jedeš," sykla.  
Výhružné zasyčení v odpověď a rychlý útěk na dvou párech měkkých tlapek s drobnými drápky.  
Za ní se na matraci napřímil mužský obrys a vyplašeně sáhl na prázdné místo vedle sebe.   
"Kočka," řekla Alana. "Chtěla nám sežrat jídlo. Mrcha."  
"Myslel jsem, že jsi pryč." Z hlasu se ještě vytrácí úzkost.  
Zachumlala se do deky. "Nejsem a ani nebudu. Chci být s tebou. Pořád," zavrněla a přitiskla se k němu.   
  
Sahra ráno zavřela a popsala i druhou krabici. Chvíli seděla na posteli a zamyšleně na ně zírala. Pak je obě odnesla do skladu.


End file.
